Wild Thunder Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Wild Thunder Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Wild Thunder page as well as the team page of the Wild Thunder Rangers. Morphers Twin Brace Morpher Main article: Twin Brace Morpher The Twin Brace Morpher is Wild Thunder Rangers' two-piece transformation device. BlasterHardcore Morpher Main article: BlasterHardcore Morpher The BlasterHardcore Morpher is Hardcore FangTiger's morpher and power access device. Predator Morpher Main article: Predator Morpher The Predator Morpher is Cougar SpiderPuma and Lunar MetalWolf's morpher and power access device. Rampage Morpher Main article: Rampage Morpher The Rampage Morpher is Skin DenDenGiraffe and Rampage BaitShark's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Wild Jungle Blaster The Wild Jungle Blaster is the combination of all five of the Wild Thunder Rangers' weapons. The five Power Weapons can combine into the Jungle Sword. All of the Rangers' combined power goes into an enormous slash. Lion Fist Lion Fist is Red HeatLion's personal weapon. It is a stylized red lion punching glove. It can be wielded one handed as an armored cestus or split into two claw like Lion Fist for the Blazing Fire attack. Jaguar Bakooza Jaguar Bakooza is Blue TriggerJaguar's personal weapon. It channels their Jaguar spirits' energies into a single concentrated blast. At one point, when the three masters were being controlled by the crystal eyes and had their ranger forms fight the rangers, the masters were too powerful. Eagle Sword Eagle Sword is Yellow LunaEagle's personal weapon. It is a yellow stylized-handled sword with a medium blade. Croc Dagger Croc Dagger is Green CycloneCroc's personal weapon. It takes the form of a crossbow or blaster that fires pulses of energy. Bison Axe Bison Axe is Black JokerBison's personal weapon. It is a black stylized handaxe with two blades. PumaLuna Sword The PumaLuna Sword is Cougar SpiderPuma and Lunar MetalWolf's personal weapon, capable of switching between Saber Mode, Sniper Mode and Break Mode. With it, Predator Rangers can perform the Full Moon Slash to devastate opponents. Noble Tiger Stick The''' Noble Tiger Stick''' is Hardcore FangTiger's personal weapon. It is a white baton with a White Tiger head. Triassic Triumph Sword The Triassic Triumph Sword is Red HeatLion's personal weapon. Hidden beneath a waterfall for untold ages, the Sword of Triumph, when infused with the power of the Blue, Yellow, Black, and Green, would transform from a Gold/Silver, powerless relict to a colorful and powerful device which could then only be used by someone "in tone with the mystical wild energies" as the Hardcore FangTiger put it. Thus, the Sword was obtained by a person Francesca Le believed to fit the requirements, Chanel Preston, who used the sword's power, along with his own Red HeatLion powers, to become a completely new Other Ranger known as the Triassic Red HeatLion. After this, She would sometimes require repeated power transfers from the Blue TriggerJaguar (Bridgette B.), Yellow LunaEagle (Sandra Romain), Green CycloneCroc (Nyomi Banxxx) and the Black JokerBison (Raylene). However, Chanel Preston would also, in times of extreme stress or necessity, activate her Triassic powers on his own with the shield. After Chanel Preston morphed into the Triassic Red HeatLion, she also often activate the sword's other abilities, seemingly as second nature. These other abilities included: the shield's second mode, called the Sword of Triumph (which was basically just the shield with a blade bit extended, like on a Swiss Army knife), and the power to transport the Triassic Red HeatLion and his opponent into another reality. The Triassic Ranger referred to it as her world and others commonly dubbed it "the Triassic Dimension". In the Triassic Dimension, the Triassic Red HeatLion appeared to have complete control over reality, meaning her enemy was doomed. After their defeat, she would return with them to other world, where her enemy would often explode, somewhat spontaneously. Finally, the sword also acted as the Triassic Red HeatLion's control key for the Black Lion, Hammerhead and Giraffe, allowing it to control them as well. This effectively made those Zords the Triassic Ranger's and allowed her to form the Triassic TriumphNitro. Sidearms Wild Sabers The Wild Sabers is Thunder Rangers Wild Thunder Rangers' personal sidearm. They were not used as often as the standard power weapons, but were great for attacking lesser monsters. The blade itself is extended from the hilt, and remains inside until the ranger decides to use it. This design also makes the weapon more conventional Inventory See Also *Arsenal (Gaoranger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. See comparison page. *Arsenal (Wild Force) - Power Rangers counterpart . See comparison page. *Galaxy Beast Warrior GingaiOh - Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Galaxy Megazord - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *Arsenal (Ohranger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. *Arsenal (Zeo) - Power Rangers counterpart . See comparison page. Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal